Destructive Intentions: Tyrell's Fury
This article, , runs concurrently with Unveiling the Grand Scheme and serves as back-story to the three chapters starting with the aforementioned article. It features Tyrell Nishiki, his brother Kazuma and Oda Kōhai. ---- Tyrell surveyed the damage caused to his new home with mixed feelings of hatred, sadness and regret. These people, as devoted members of the Dragonforce, where under his care! He, as its Head-Captain, was responsible for them. And how had he repaid them!? Failure and death met him on every side. Medics ran with purpose here and there and everywhere the echoes of pain filled the air. Tyrell turned his back. Kenji had called a meeting in Horiwari and had asked Tyrell to secure Kentaro, Hawke, Akiye and David for his plan. Tyrell had done as he ordered but at great cost. As he ensured Kenji’s party left Horiwari without being further encumbered by Oda’s forces, Oda himself had launched a successful offensive on the Dragon Isles – the home base of the Dragonforce in Heisekai. The result was the destruction Tyrell had just turned away from. “Kazuma,” Tyrell called. Kazuma, dressed in a red jacket and a black shirt with equally black trousers, appeared beside his brother. His right arm had been bandaged quite heavily and his ribs where in the process of being treated for similar lacerations, yet he still answered the call when his older brother beckoned. For a moment Tyrell smiled with pride. Kazuma was the only reason the Dragon Isles still had a population. He had rose to challenge Oda alone despite Oda being on Kenji and Kusaka’s level. “You forget,” Kazuma said a tad breathlessly, “you’re just as strong as Kenji and Kusaka.” Kazuma was a marvel. He had always been fit to read Tyrell like an open book. There was nothing that long escaped his gaze. It was the very reason Kazuma now nodded his head slowly. “I won’t stop you and I’m sure Kenji and Kusaka would be glad to have him softened up. Just be careful, alright?” Tyrell’s spiritual power resonated across the Dragon Isles like a beacon of warm fire! For a moment every eye was watching their Head-Captain, all equally awestruck! They rarely saw Tyrell truly let loose; the truth of it was there weren’t many who could hope to stand against the full measure of his impressive might for more than a few desperate moments. But thankfully Tyrell knew of one and Karis, bless her ingenuity, had tracked the bastard right to his base of operations: a location in Heisekai they had been overlooking for months. He was on a solitary island with a domed building in the centre, hidden behind Kidō barriers. “I’ll be back soon!” Tyrell streaked across the sky like a fiery bolt of lightning! His intelligence unit had managed to track Oda’s movements after the attack and Tyrell had his spiritual power locked in his mind. He followed that signal right to its owner; a silver-haired man with a scar running through his lip on the right-hand side. He wore a white T-shirt with a black jacket over the top with comfortable looking grey trousers. Courtesy of Kazuma he bore a few cuts and bruises and blood was trickling down his left sleeve. “Found you!” Tyrell wasn’t one for careful plans or espionage: he left those things up to Kazuma and Karis. The Dragonforce knew what he was and what he was good at. Tyrell was strength given form. Even in his earliest days as a Shinigami his sheer spiritual power had rivalled the older Captains of the Gotei 13 and those of the Ryū Order. The only thing that had let him down then was his fighting skills, which weren’t anything beyond piss-poor back then. That was different now. Tyrell had accumulated a wealth of experience and a whole host of deadly skills honed in the fires of war. He’d faced down Averian and survived, killed Kurayami when others had died and single-handedly kept the accumulated strength of Oda and his brother’s in-check for the last sixteen years. Now it was time to finally let loose! Tyrell and Oda clashed high above the ocean below, their first strike a resounding slap that disturbed the ocean with the resulting shockwave! These two titans backed away and circled before once again striking! Tyrell, as an adherent to Form II's offensive practices, was always seeking the decisive attack to swing the battle round to his advantage. Oda, who favored a balanced Form I style, knew when to bide him time and offer a solid defense and when to throw caution to the wind in favour of a staunch offense. “You would leave your people undefended?” Oda jibed. “I can get back there in two minutes.” Tyrell explained honestly. “And I won’t even need that to deal with you…!” Tyrell wasn’t here to kill Oda; that he would leave in the more than capable hands of Kenji and Kusaka. What he was going to do instead was soften him up for them. Any advantage he could give them would help. So Tyrell took Oda’s subsequent slash! The blade parted skin until Tyrell caught it with his hand. With his other he grasped the hilt of Oda’s Zanpakutō and by proximity Oda himself. The man’s eyes went wide. “… You wouldn’t…!” “You don’t know me very well. This is what you get when you piss me off!!” Flames roared to life around Tyrell and Oda’s body; an inferno in the skies as bright as any sun! Only then did Tyrell release his Zanpakutō. And when he did so the flames multiplied in intensity by several fold. The very air began to shimmer and the clothes on Oda’s body where singed completely away. It then passed to his skin and cries of pain filled Tyrell’s hearing once more, though these ones filled him with a sense of joy. “Kōkiara!” Tyrell released a pulse that sent Oda flying. The aura of flames then suffused Tyrell’s body all at once; a demon from hell in every sense of the word. He blasted himself forward and cleaved through Oda’s left shoulder, striking along the same wound Kazuma had earlier inflicted. The arm flew away and Tyrell sustained the flames into a destructive wave that sent Oda flying straight towards his island base. “Sorry Kenji, Kusaka. I’m finishing this now!” Tyrell blasted himself forward once more with every intention of ripping Oda limb-from-limb! He hefted his Zanpakutō above his head in preparation for the finishing strike when Oda, still flying through the air, passed through the safety of his Kidō blanket surrounding his island of operations. Oda passed by harmlessly and without obstruction. Tyrell, however, smashed into the canopy which refused to budge no matter how he struck it! “Son of a bitch!” Next Story > Unveiling the Grand Scheme.